


Entre buses, caídas y desgracias

by K_RO



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En menos tiempo del que hubiese imaginado —demasiado temprano para pensar cualquier cosa, en realidad— Naruto pasó de ser acosado, a 'héroe', y a acosador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre buses, caídas y desgracias

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto no era un pervertido. Bien, de acuerdo, conocía a muchos: como su abuelo, por ejemplo; o sus maestros —Kakashi-Sensei y ese pervertido de closet de Ebisu— incluso Sarutobi-Jiichan. También lo usaba para su propio beneficio, como cuando amenazaba a su abuelo con chivarse que no iban a las termales solamente a tomar un baño. Pero Naruto, en definitiva _no_ era un pervertido.

Cabeceó y casi se fue de frente si no fuera por el férreo agarre que tenía sobre el pasamanos del bus. Detestaba que las clases comenzaran tan temprano, era casi inhumano y una completa tortura pensar siquiera que alguien como él —Totalmente incapaz de hacer procesos mentales antes de las nueve— podía llegar entero y consciente al instituto a las siete de la mañana.

Otra estación y más gente entró al abarrotado transporte; Naruto fue golpeado, empujado y _juraría_ que alguien le tiró del cabello antes que el camión siguiera su camino. Gruñó. Naruto era más pequeño que la media de su edad, hecho que estaba en su contra cuando era rodeado por un mar de gente igual de somnolienta y malhumorada que él.

Sacudió la rubia cabeza para despejarse y clavo la mirada azul en la ventana; afuera llovía y el paisaje grisáceo no ayudaba nada a mantenerse despierto. Muy por el contrario, la monotonía de las gotas chocar contra la ventana lo adormecían todavía más. Bajó la mirada para enfocarla en sus zapatillas de deporte anaranjadas; removió con el pie izquierdo el pastoso barro que se formaba con el tráfico de gente subiendo y bajando.

Un destello rosa atrapo su atención. Casi llegando a la puerta trasera, con su uniforme marinero impoluto, Sakura-Chan se sujetaba con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un pequeño libro que evidentemente la absorbía. Naruto negó, incrédulo a que su amiga pudiera estar tan concentrada a esa hora insana. Pero claro, Sakura era la chica más lista de su clase.

Un movimiento poco natural termino de despertarlo; un par de pasos mas allá, un sujeto con evidente cara de pervertido —Y, podían asegurarlo, Naruto bien sabía _cuál_ era exactamente ese gesto _´ttebayo_ — se desplazaba lentamente hacia atrás del autobús, para detenerse escasamente detrás de la chica.

Ahora bien, Naruto había probado de primera mano los ganchos de la muchacha de pelo rosa. Sakura, si quería, podía reducir a un hombre adulto a una masa informe de carne y sangre. Se estremeció, Tsunade-Obaachan y sus malditas clases de defensa personal.

Por otro lado, esta era la perfecta oportunidad para presentarse como un galante caballero en defensa de su dama. Naruto rió bajito para sí mismo imaginándose un idílico paisaje medieval.

Afirmándose en su decisión, comenzó a abrirse paso a base de codazos y atropellos hacia el indecente sujeto que todavía seguía detrás de Sakura-Chan.

Fue entonces que todo se fue a pique.

Con un paso en falso, resbaló en el barro que tan animadamente había revuelto, gritó —De una manera bastante indecente, tenía que agregar— y se apoyó en lo primero que estuvo a su alcance para no caer.

Para su eterna vergüenza, se había sostenido del trasero de alguien.

En esa fracción de segundo en que le tomó darse cuenta y soltarse —Con otro chillido de esa misma forma poco digna—, tomó nota de varias cosas.

En primera: Lo extraño que resultaba haber intentado hacerle al héroe y terminar cometiendo el mismo crimen.

En segunda: Que odiaba el transporte público y, si de él dependía, jamás en su vida volvería a subirse a un bus.

En tercera —Y completamente mortificado: Que ese trasero, enfundado en pantalones oscuros; redondo y bien formado, era bastante atractivo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, maldijo a sus parientes, sus maestros y hasta maldijo a Kyūbi, el gato. Deseó, desde su posición en el suelo, haberse roto el cuello o por lo menos, golpeado la cabeza para caer en un bienvenido coma.

Pero no, seguía dolorosamente consciente; todo el autobús había volteado a mirarlo, incluyendo a la persona a la que había tocado con tal impunidad.

Y Naruto _de verdad_ , deseó que la tierra abriera una grieta y poder esconderse ahí el resto de sus días.

Unos ojos oscuros, afilados y penetrantes le miraban con presunción y algo remotamente parecido al humor.

— ¿Tantas ganas me tienes, _Usuratonkachi_?

Su pesadilla de la secundaria baja. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Ayann por ayudarme con el titulo y resumen ¡Ella sabe mucho más de esas cosas que yo!


End file.
